A long way from home
by Tsukune-sama
Summary: After a big fight between the two hot heads Naruto and Boruto, Boruto is sent to learn more than they can teach in the academy at Youkai academy. Little does he know this is the beginning of something "Troublesome..." M is for future blood, and gore, and lemons too.
1. Chapter 1 - Never saw it coming

_**Ok here is my first attempt at a crossover, dunno if it will be a full crossover, or do I want Boruto to start with a few OC's of his own during the new school year. For now it will probably be a full crossover, and I may have them graduate at some point, though that's neither here nor there.**_

Boruto grumbled a little bit as he sat on the bus, riding to something his father called 'Youkai Academy' as he looked out the window. ' **Damn it dad... You should have known I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you... or that I hate you...** ' He had gotten into a rather bad argument with his father after another late day at the Hokage office. He was finally getting fed up with Naruto for never being there for anything when it came to him.

A boy with dark black hair, in a seemingly messy style sat directly across from him, and sighed as he looked out the window. "Man...Another three years here? I dunno if I can handle that, though I get to see Moka again..." Tsukune thought slightly out loud as a blush crossed his face as a content smile passed over his face thinking of the purple haired vampire heiress.

Boruto heard the light musings to himself, and looked over to the man with the polar opposite colored hair as he did. "You're a sophomore then!? I don't know anyone at this school, so... Would you be my friend." Boruto excitedly exclaimed, then when he realized it was rude of what he just did, he poked his index fingers together in an oddly reminiscent form of Hinata's nervous tick.

Tsukune turned to Boruto and chuckled, placing a hand on the slightly younger than him kids (Boruto's age has been adjusted to match Rosario Vampire characters a bit better. He is currently 15, while they're 15-17) shoulder, smiling lightly at him. "Yeah, I'll be your friend, I remember my first year here, it was hell until I made my first friend." Tsukune honestly admitted, it wasn't long before he made his first friend, but that was aside from the point, he was scared shitless at first.

Boruto's eyes lit up at the older guys wanting to be his friend, and he smiled in what can only be described as Naruto's infectious grin. "Thank you, by the way, my name is Boruto, what is your name?" Boruto asked politely, the manners drills that Hinata had bore into his head finally taking root, Hinata was by no means an angry person, but she definitely could scare someone shitless.

Tsukune smiled back at Boruto's infectious grin, and chuckled lightly at Boruto. "You're quite welcome, I am Tsukune. Me and my friends will make sure your stay at our school is as fun and comfortable as possible." Tsukune stated simply, returning the infectious grin, as they started laughing at seemingly nothing, though they formed a bond between brothers.

The bus driver pulled up to the entrance of the path that led to the school, and looked in his rear view mirror, something that can only be described as an eerie smile crossed his face at the two. "Last stop you two Youkai Academy!" He exclaimed, then in the background lightning suddenly struck down, darkening the seemingly cloudless blue sky above them for a moment.

Boruto shivered slightly at this but shook his head clear of any weird thoughts about this school. "Thank you bus driver-jii-jii." Boruto said with his same infectious grin as he hopped off the bus.

Tsukune followed suit, a light smile, and nod towards the bus driver, as he drove off into the bright white tunnel that connected the human world to theirs. "Well Boruto, how does it feel to be here for your first day of highschool?" Tsukune asked, as Boruto looked up from his phone.

Boruto sighed as he realized that his cellphone had no signal out here, meaning they were far away from any cellphone tower. "This school is interesting to say the least, though it reminds me of one of my favorite holidays. Halloween!" Naruto said, and started running down the path towards the school with a bright smile on his face, though in his head it was something else. When he had checked his phone, there was no text from his father. He had promised him to text him when he got to the academy, because the bus driver said he would tell him when he made it.

Suddenly Boruto felt a warm, yellow glow next to him, that he was quite familiar with, one of the reasons he could never get away with any of his pranks. "Hey dad!" Boruto exclaimed lightly, and glomped onto his now apparent father. "I'm sorry about earlier, it's just I missed you a lot, and was angry at you for not coming home for easter..." Boruto trailed lightly, and was a little miffed as his father ruffled his hair lightly much to Boruto's annoyance.

Tsukune reached for his rosario as soon as he felt their foreign, ancient Youkai energy enter the air. 'What the hell!? This energy is similar to the disciplinary squad leaders, but at the same time so much different...' He thought to himself as he felt the warmth and care radiating off the man before him like he had never felt before.

The man in question smiled down at his son, though he didn't have to look far down, because his son was steadily catching up to him in terms of height. "Hey Boruto, you had apologized to me before you left. Though again I am sorry too, though this will probably actually challenge you unlike the academy. Who's my little genius?" Naruto dotted softly, ruffling Boruto's hair again.

Boruto blushed a bit, because regardless of if he was class clown, he was still ahead of his class, which was saying something, because the Nara twins were in his class when he graduated. "I am dad... Now stop doing that in front of my new friend!" Boruto exclaimed lightly in annoyance, he loved the affection he was getting from his dad (though he'd never admit it like that) it was a bit embarrassing to say the least, though Tsukune seemed to be unaffected by it.

Tsukune just stood their smiling lightly, then looked at his watch, and noticed what time it was. "Oh crap! I've gotta go guys! Gotta meet up with me in like 15 minutes at the front gate!" Tsukune exclaimed as he ran to meet up before classes started with the rest of the newspaper club.

Naruto chuckled a little at his friends antics, and turned back to Naruto. "The main reason I am actually here is because you forgot mom's home cooking." Naruto said with a light smile, handing him an obento box, that had the Uzumaki, and Hyuuga crests on the sides. On top was the two conjoined crests, were the Hyuuga crest sat comfortably on top of the Uzumaki crest.

Boruto's mouth salivated at the prospect of eating his mother's home cooking, she could rival the so called 'food of the gods' and that wasn't a laughing matter. "Mom's cooking!? It's the best in the whole world! 'Ttebayo!" Boruto exclaimed, mentally chastising himself a bit as he used what Naruto used to use as a kid when he got overly excited about something.

"Well you can't claim you aren't my kid..." Naruto trailed softly, with a smile on his face and a light chuckle as he stared at his son for a moment.

Boruto gained one of Naruto's infectious grins, and nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way old man!" Naruto exclaimed, then gulped as he felt the temperature in the air drop a few degrees. "Um... Dad? You love me right..?" Boruto asked, slightly fearing for his life with his comment.

Naruto suddenly appeared behind Boruto, and put him in a headlock. "Yeah I love you, ya little brat! Don't ever think I'm getting old! I'm only 31!" Naruto exclaimed out as Boruto struggled in Naruto's chakra enhanced grip, but let Boruto down, still with a tick mark on his forehead.

Boruto caught his breath and looked up at his dad, before the both tried to hold back their laughter though steadily failing. Boruto was the first to break, and started laughing his butt off. "You're the best dad..." Boruto trailed happily, and smiled.

Naruto was about to say something, though this caused Naruto to stop for sheer surprise of Boruto's comment, light tears started to leak from his eyes. "I've always wanted to just hear those words from you Boruto..." Naruto commented in a soft tone that most wouldn't hear, then an idea popped into his head. "How about I bring you mom's cooking daily? I've got an hour lunch for myself, so I can bring it then, should be around the time you have lunch." Naruto said, and Boruto's eyes widened a bit more whenever he heard this.

Boruto gained a bigger smile on his face, if that was even possible.

 **Does he mean that..?**

Naruto chuckled a little bit, and ruffled Boruto's hair a bit more at this. "I'll take that as a yes, so I'll see you later son." Naruto commented, and turned to leave.

Boruto finally broke out of his stupor when he realized his dad had said something to him, and was now leaving. "Yeah, I'd like that, love you dad, and see you tomorrow!" Boruto exclaimed lightly, waving at his dad as he started running towards the school at a normal speed.

Naruto smiled softly, before he disappeared in a golden flash, the words hung in the air, traveling to Boruto. ' **I love you too son...** '

 **Well that's all I have for this chapter you guys, though I hope you like this fanfiction, it is definitely an interesting concept to say the least. Though I'll see where it takes me from here, this idea was originally given to me by. Kenkei 055, so thank you, and hope to see you at the next chapter. There are some things I left intentionally vague, to have you want to come back and find out what it is, though partially because there was no where to touch on it in this chapter. Also let's have a pol, for possible future pairings of Boruto.**

 **Kokoa**

 **Mizore**

 **Ruby**

 **You decide**


	2. Chapter 2 - Gettin' used to it

**Well according to popular poll vote (As of this chapter, the poll is now closed) by mass majority of votes, the winner of this poll is! *epic drum roll***

 **Kokoa! Well this shall be interesting to say the least, Kokoa is an underrated siscon character, so it will be nice to show her in a different light I guess. Anyway onto the new chapter**

Chapter 2 - Getting used to it

Boruto sat up with a startle in his bed, he was surprised to see a room that looked anything but like his room in the Hokage mansion, then images of yesterday passed by, they had attended the school meeting in the auditorium. Where new students had been given their uniforms, and schedules before being sent to the dorms to prepare for their first official day at Youkai. "Damn it... This wasn't just a bad dream..." Boruto thought out loud, sighing, and placing his forehead into his palm, before his eyes wandered over to the school uniform.

"Hey Matatabi-chan[1], what do you think of this uniform?"

The Three tailed Neko startled awake, taking her head off of her paws, and looked through Boruto's eyes at the dark green blazer of the jacket. " **Well it could be worse honestly, at least it's not puke green, it's more tasteful catnip green.** " The three tailed cat said with a imposing sounding voice, but you could tell there was a definitive distinction that it was a more feminine voice coming from the giant cat. " **Also haven't I told you to call me Yukki? We are friends after all.** " She said in slight annoyance at his formal way of talking to her.

Boruto chuckled, he was still a prankster at heart, and knew it annoyed Yuuki a bit whenever he calls her by the old name she used to go by. "Yeah yeah, but if I didn't annoy you, you wouldn't know I loved you." Boruto said with one of his and Naruto's signature bright smiles, catching Yuuki off guard by this.

Yuuki blushed lightly at this and sighed at this but wrapped her tails around herself to hide her blush. "And if I didn't keep you alive, you wouldn't know I loved you." She said with a giggle, and caused Boruto to blush too.

Boruto rolled his eyes lightly, and grabbed his uniform, donning it. "Wow, I actually look pretty good in this." Boruto said as he turned in a mirror, it was nothing like his shinobi uniform, but it was good looking in a vanilla way, that was something that Boruto wasn't used to, being born into a line of great shinobi.

Yuuki looked at Boruto through his senses, and nodded, not that Boruto could see it. "Yes you do, now get heading out, or you'll be late for your first day of class!" Yuuki exclaimed lightly, and Boruto's eye's widened as he realized that she was right, and he had woken up late.

Boruto jumped out of the window from the third floor, landing in the tree, using the tree's, he traversed a lot of ground quickly. ' **I'm glad I am a ninja, otherwise I'd be running for a while, because the school is a good distance away from the dorms.** ' Boruto thought to himself, pumping chakra into his legs, pushing himself faster and faster as the tree's blurring by as his speed reached the max he could safely go at for now.

Yuuki giggled lightly, as she watches is panicked movements towards the academy. " **Watch out!** " She exclaimed, but it was too late for Boruto to react as his face ran smack dab into a tree branch.

Boruto was stopped going easily 20MPH, the sudden stop would have severely injured anyone else, but right before impact Yuuki had layered his face with a dense chakra. Acting like a sort of air bag, but he still had broken his nose, Yuuki was slowly healing that as he hit the ground with a loud thud.

"What was that?"

Turning towards the loud crash, and the sound of a breaking branch, coming to where she saw an unusual sight, a blue eyed blonde haired boy around her age in her schools uniform. "Are you ok?" She asked as she hopped down from the tree, and landed next to Boruto.

Boruto was recovering from the sudden jarring in his head, causing his vision to spin, as it finally settled down, his eyes landed on a neck length red haired, green eyed woman who had her hair up in twin pigtails. "Beautiful..." Boruto thought out loud, causing the redhead to blush as he realized that he had said that out loud.

The woman in question blushed deeply as what the boy had just said finally sunk into her head. "What's with the sudden compliment baka?" She asked, raising her finger to her lip, looking away in what Boruto thought was one of the cutest things ever, and given who his mother was, that was an accomplishment.

Boruto sat up, and looked at the redhead with a foxish grin that he had gained from his father. "My name's Boruto, Boruto Uzumaki, what is yours?" Boruto asked rubbing the back of his head, and chuckled.

The woman giggled at his foxish grin, but it was infective, and she gained her own grin mirroring his. "My name is Kokoa, Kokoa Shuzen, it's nice to meet you." She said standing, and giving Boruto a light bow, holding her skirt down, then her nose picked up a good scent to her. "Your blood... It smells so delicious..." Kokoa said, crouching down, leaning closer to Boruto, sticking out her tongue, and licked the blood that was on his lip. "It taste's so good! Please forgive me for this!" Kokoa exclaimed lightly as she opened her mouth, revealing a pair of impossibly sharp fangs, which sunk into a still stunned Boruto's neck.

"Wait what's happening!?" Boruto exclaimed lightly, cringing lightly as he felt a slight pain of her fangs sink into his neck, then he realized quickly what was happening. He had above average intelligence given to him from his mother, his instincts as a ninja were given to him by his father. ' **A vampire is drinking my blood right now! I didn't believe that vampires actually existed!** ' Boruto thought frantically to himself. Trying to pry the strong s-class creature off of him, but he couldn't and she didn't seem to be stopping soon.

Yuuki gained a tick mark on her forehead as she had enough of the woman attaching herself to her jinjuriki, flaring her aura into Boruto's blood, causing his blood to take a sour taste. " **Stop feeding on my host you bloody vampire!** " She exclaimed, knowing full well that Kokoa couldn't hear her.

Kokoa jumped back, her fangs retracting into her gums as she had her fill of Boruto's blood, but it was just so delicious that she had kept going more than she wanted. "What the hell!? Your blood suddenly tasted like it was that of a toad monster!" She started coughing a bit, as she tried to get the taste out of her mouth.

Boruto sweatdropped at this sudden change, but rubbed where she had bit, it was already healed up from Matatabe's help. "Well that's because I have something that protects me when it feels I am in danger like when you were taking too much." Boruto told her, not telling her about Yuuki yet, because he didn't know if he could trust her just yet, he had remembered the stories that his father had told him about how they used to treat him as he was the current Kyuubi Jinjuriki in the past, when his father was young, when he got an idea. "Well since you took something from me that's very important, and vital, you need to trade something of equal or greater value." Boruto said as a matter of factly, causing Kokoa to blush at the implication.

Kokoa would have crushed anyone else that had said something like that, but Boruto gave off an aura that just made her want to listen to him. "What did you have in mind for the trade?" Kokoa asked, narrowing her eyes at the blonde boy as he gained a slightly evil look on his face.

Boruto started imagining the possibilities, he at first thought he could trade his blood for making her his maid, though thought that was too much. "Hmm... I dunno, you offer something to me, and I will decide if it holds it's weight." Boruto said simply, causing Kokoa to gain a thoughtful look on her face.

' **Hmm... What could hold as much value as his delicious blood?** ' Kokoa thought to herself, then blushed a bit as a few more perverted thoughts passed through her head, but she shook them out of her head. "How about my first..." She trailed at the ending part, not wanting to say something that was that embarrassing.

Boruto strained his ears as to try and figure out what she said, but even with his cat like senses he still didn't hear her, it was just too low. "Eh? What did you say? First what?" He asked, legitimately oblivious to her current embarrassment, another trait he had gained from his father, obliviousness to women.

She gained a tick mark on her forehead as he was making her say something embarrassing thing that she was offering. "I want to trade my first kiss you idiot!" She exclaimed, causing Boruto's ears to ring.

Boruto covered his ears as the ringing settled down, what she had just said finally sinking in, causing him to blush profusely. "T-That would be a fair trade, as this is..." He trailed lightly at the embarrassing statement.

Kokoa blushed, but gulped, steeling her resolve

 **This is a fair trade...**

Boruto gulped himself as he closed his eyes as Kokoa got closer, her lips puckered, anticipating the feeling of his lips against hers just as much as he was expecting hers against his. ' **This is so heart pounding! This tension could be cut with a kunai, I can-!** ' His thoughts were cut off by the feeling of something soft and supple against his lips, it tasted distinctly of cinnamon buns and cotton candy.

Kokoa couldn't believe how amazing her first kiss was, but it immediately caused sparks to fly between them. ' **This is amazing, I thought his blood tasted amazing, but his lips taste like what I'd imagine bacon tastes like!** [2]' Kokoa thought to herself, the kiss lasted a few mere seconds, but it felt like decades for them.

Boruto felt slightly sad as Kokoa pulled back, missing the lack of her lips, but kept his disappointment to himself. "Am I the only one that felt that mythic 'spark' that happens rarely between first kisses?" Boruto asked out loud, causing Kokoa to blush, but nod, blushing deeply at what had just happened.

Kokoa had felt the spark that had eluded so many during their first kiss, no matter how deeply in love they claimed to be with each other. "Yeah, but don't think that means anything! I don't like you idiot! It was just repayment for that delicious meal!" She exclaimed lightly, and off in the distance the bell tolled for school.

Boruto realized what that sound was and bolted to his feet, feeling slightly light headed as he still hadn't full recovered from her feast on him. "Oh sh! I have to get going! I am already late! Ja Ne!" Boruto exclaimed, and took to the tree's again, launching himself towards the school as fast as he could.

(Insert line break)

Boruto had sent a clone ahead of him with a well placed throw, causing him to land right outside the window of his homeroom class of one infamous Shizuka Nekonome, making him only slightly late.

Clone Boruto rapped on the window and gained a sheepish grin on his face as Ms. Nekonome opened the window. "Sorry I'm late Sensei, it won't happen again I promise." He promised to his teacher to be, not wanting to get seen as a possibly always tardy student who always made excuses already.

Ms. Nekonome gained an annoyed look on her face, but stepped aside to let Boruto in. "So nice of you to join us Boruto-san..." She said, already knowing his name as it was the only one on the roster who hadn't shown up for class yet, she pointed to the only available seat left in class, which was next to Tsukune.

Clonuto nodded, and sat in the seat, and noticed there was someone he knew from earlier. "Thank you sensei, and again sorry." He apologized profusely, hoping to better his standing with her.

She said nothing and walked back to the front of class, and started her lecture, only for it to be interrupted by an expertly chakra enhanced flick bit of his eraser, knocking over a box of chalkboard erasers meant to be cleaned later today. Kicking up a cloud of chalk dust, it drifted over to Boruto's clones desk, which was close enough to the window that the real Boruto used the cloud as a smoke screen to dispel the clone and take it's place. "What the heck!? Gah!" Boruto exclaimed, playing along with the ruse that his clone had made.

The dust slowly drifted out the window, showing his annoyed classmates who some of them noticed the switch, but were confused as to how he switched with the clone who disappeared in the cloud of white dust. All of them kept quiet because they knew their teacher was already upset about being interrupted twice. "Well now that is over, there will be no more interruptions to my lesson right?" Ms. Nekonome released a bit of ki into the room, causing a chorus of 'Hai's!' to go around the classroom. Cat people weren't the most dangerous of the Youkai by any means, but Ms. Nekonome was an exception, being really scary when she wanted to be.

Boruto snickered inwardly as he had gotten away with his switch, not only that, but he was in a class with someone he knew, so this official first day of school was going to be good. Especially after what had happened earlier this morning. ' **Man this lecture is boring... I already know how to use henge... We learned that in the academy...** ' He started to tune Ms. Nekonome out as she went on a mini spiel about how to keep up your current forms in the event of being seen outside of the school grounds. Boruto hadn't payed attention to the earlier issued statement or he would have been highly startled.

"Youkai Academy is a school where students of various monster races around the world come to, to study in safety, because they're surrounded by other monsters!"

Boruto's eyes widened slightly, and as if mirroring Tsukune's response to those words on his first day, his head turned creakily like it was on a pivot that hadn't been oiled in years towards his teacher. ' **Did she just say a school for monsters!?** ' Boruto thought frantically to himself, he knew monsters like summons existed, but most of them were creatures that weren't in his dimension unless summoned, and had the intelligence of an animal in most cases, a few rare cases showed human level intelligence, in the case of pakkun for example.

Tsukune saw Boruto's panicked expression, and quickly wrote a note to Boruto, passing it stealthily to him.

The Note read

 **Hey you're human too?**

Boruto read the note, and immediately calmed down leagues compared to his last emotional state, immediately writing Tsukune back.

His reply read

 **Yeah, you're a human also? What the hell? How did we end up here then!? Is it really true!? Are there monsters here!?**

Tsukune chuckled lightly and nodded to an eagerly awaiting Boruto for his reply.

 **Yeah this is a monster school, most of them are pretty cool, but there are extremists we have to worry about, but aside from that this school is pretty awesome, seeing their monster forms takes some getting used to though. I'm sure you'll fit in fine though. (:**

Boruto was inside freaking out, while surprisingly keeping his cool on the outside, now very much paying attention to Ms. Nekonome lecture.

"If a human was found on school grounds, according to the rules, they would be given a chance to prove themselves as a youkai. Then if they failed, they would be killed on the spot, because we need to protect our secret!" Ms. Nekonome exclaimed lightly, further driving home the point this place was a death trap for humans.

Boruto felt a chill run up his spine, as he felt someone staring at the back of his head, and he looked back to see a man who wasn't currently in their human form, but was currently staring at him with predator like cat eyes. ' **What are you staring at bait breath?** ' Boruto asked just under a bare whisper, letting his father's brash attitude he had inherited rub the cat man the wrong way.

The man in questions fur stood on end at the insult. "What did you just say to me runt!? You don't seem like you can back those words up, smelling like a human and all!" The man annoyedly exclaimed, grabbing Boruto by his collar, and lifted him into the air with little to no effort at all.

Tsukune's eyes widened as he saw Boruto being lifted into the air, jumping to his feet in an attempt to diffuse the situation, he jumped in between the two. "Calm down! I'm sure he didn't mean anything b-!" Is all Tsukune could get out, as the cat man backhanded Tsukune, causing him to skid back a foot or two.

Boruto's eyes widened as he saw one of his only friends here in trouble because of him. "Don't touch... My friends!" He exclaimed, his voice dropping an octave, lacing itself with Youkai energy. His eyes becoming a darker shade of blue than their normal, with black slits traveling down the middle of them. "Know your place!" Boruto unwittingly exclaimed the silver haired friend of Tsukune's catchphrase as a chakra enhanced punch, that was surrounded by a blue flame, courtesy of Yuuki reached the cat mans gut.

"Gah that hurt! You sure pack a wallop kid! But too bad you're not as fast as me!" The man exclaimed, and with lightning fast reflexes, roundhouse kicked Boruto out of the still open window.

Boruto's facial features deepened as he was surround by a light blue aura, a blue tail of chakra appearing behind him as his rage increased, and Yuuki tried to keep her aura from flowing into Boruto. "You've royally screwed up now!" Boruto growled out as his whisker marks deepened, becoming more bold, and his canine teeth growing longer, while his claws sharpened to razor sharp files. "Take this!" Boruto exclaimed as the cat man jumped out of the window following Boruto to 'show him his place' or so he thought.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, his eyes widened in shock as he was hit by a shockwave of air that sliced through his shirt, leaving not very deep, but still painful marks like a cat across his chest. "What the hell are you!? I'm sorry man! I give up!" He exclaimed, as he realized he was no match for the guy he attacked.

Boruto's malicious aura suddenly disappeared, his cloak retracting itself into him. "Well good, at least you know your place, as dead last." Boruto said, donning his signature foxish grin, causing everyone to sweat dropped as he had simply disarmed the situation in a matter of seconds.

An Orange and black bat appeared, floating above the new battlefield[2]

 **This fight lasted only a measly 45 seconds! Wee!**

Boruto sweatdropped himself as the bat flew off towards the tree line, though his eyes widened as he recognized the other presence in the direction the bat had flown. "Hey Ichigo-chan! I looked awesome didn't I!?" Boruto exclaimed lightly, his foxy grin never wavering as the girl he had nicknamed Ichigo revealed herself from behind the tree finally, looking at Boruto with a mix of annoyance and wonder.

 **He sensed me even though I had my yokai energy completely hidden...**

Kokoa grabbed the bat out of mid air, squeezing him a few times until he turned into a spiked bat. "Baka! Don't call me that!" She exclaimed, charging at Boruto with a bright cherry red blush on her face.

Boruto's foxy grin immediately left his face as he realized something. ' **That bat looks really painful!** ' Boruto thought frantically, as he bolted for whatever cover he could use to hide from the wrath of the enraged Kokoa. "Sorry! I thought you would like it! Given your beautiful red hair and all!" Boruto exclaimed as the bat stopped pounding through his cover, stopping right above his head, the spike imposingly right in front of his face.

Kokoa's blushed deepened at this compliment, no one had ever complimented her hair before, hell no one had ever complimented her period before. "Hmph... I'll forgive you this time... Only because it is too tiresome to chase you around..." Kokoa lied, she had honestly lost all her rage at the sudden, but truthful compliment.

Boruto sighed in relief as he came out from his cover, and gained his sheepish smile. "Well thank you, cause I didn't feel like having to be scooped up off of the pavement." Boruto said, causing everyone to sweatdropped again at his dismissive behaviour, even though his life had been in danger at the redhead of his affections.

This time a Pink haired woman stood up, honestly shocked that anyone aside from the silver haired version of her was able to stop Kokoa's onslaught with just words. "Who is this kid, and how did he stop Kokoa so easily?" she mused out loud, and Kokoa picked up on this, a bright smile appearing on her face.

Kokoa immediately left Boruto to his own devices, bolting towards the pink haired woman. "Onee-chan! I missed you over summer break! One day I will rescue you from this form!" Kokoa exclaimed, rubbing her face up against Moka's more than ample bosoms, muttering something about 'my onee-chan! is so cool!'

Then they felt the atmosphere drop a few degrees, becoming suddenly very cold. Everyone turned their attention to a now very irate Ms. Nekonome.

"What the hell are you guys thinking!? It's one thing to interrupt my class, but another entire to reveal your hidden forms without permission! On top of that you damaged the school!" She exclaimed, pointing at the said school wall, which had distinct claw marks from Boruto's earlier attack scaling up to just below the other floor.

Boruto sweatdropped as he realized the full effect of the damage of what he had done. Flashing through a quick few handsigns, and motioning for everyone to move away from the scratch marks. Which they complied with, curious as to why Boruto's cheeks suddenly puffed outward. "Doton!: Kintsugi![3]" He exclaimed, spewing forth a white substance at the chunks of the wall he had removed. The jutsu seamlessly melding with the rest of the building, much to the surprise of everyone, who thought it would take days to repair the building side.

Ms. Nekonome's anger was suddenly replaced with innate curiosity, but she quickly shook that off, returning her gaze back to the boy in question. "Well... Now that that's settled, let's get this one to the infirmary..." She trailed as the Kōan'iinkai[4] came in, and picked up the hurt guy. Taking him to the infirmary, while their leader Kuyō looked upon Boruto with mild annoyance.

"While we have nothing on you, saying you were part of this fight, and no evidence of the destruction of school property. Along with the fact I doubt your classmates will rat you out right now, we will be keeping a closer eye on you Boruto." Kuyō was quite well read on the school's roster of possible troublemakers to his regime.

Everyone glared intently at Kuyō, it was a well known fact that no one like Kuyō or his Kōan'iinkai, no one dared raise a finger in protest, because they are highly skilled youkai fighters. Who just loved for any reason to assert their dominance.

"Well let's get back to class everyone."

As those words left the Aono's mouth, the school bell rang, signaling the start of the next class.

Boruto sighed in relief, it seems he would be getting off the hook for the moment due to his quick thinking. Along with cementing the idea that he was a youkai of some sort in everyone's eyes, today's fight was a win win for him. ' **Man that sucked... Remind me not to let my mouth speak faster than my brain can process.** ' He thought to himself, and Yuuki nodded in agreement with the blonde troublemaker.

" **I definitely will, you and your father were always troublemakers in the past, but at least you have more brains than he did back then.** "

Tsukune walked up to him, breaking him from his thoughts as he torched the paper that was evidence of their humanity. "Wow... If you are what you say you are, then you're beyond special." Tsukune commented, causing Boruto to rub the back of his head sheepishly, and chuckle lightly at this.

"I can use chakra, can't you?" Boruto asked simply, he was being dead serious much to the Aono's surprise, this shouldn't really have been surprising to him given his current predicament.

Tsukune sweatdropped after he realized that Boruto was not joking whatsoever this time around. ' **Monsters are real, why do I find it hard to believe that the mystical energy that flows within us that can be manipulated as such is real? Especially after seeing what seems like it first hand.** ' Tsukune thought to himself, when his thoughts were interrupted by a pair of voluptuous bosoms in his face.

"Hi Kurumu-chan"

Peeling the disgruntled Kurumu off of his face from the loss of contact with her destined one Kurumu eye'd Boruto curiously. "Are you new here?" She asked curiously, and Boruto nodded, his eyes widening as Kurumu pulled him into a hug, being shorter than most, he got a face full of bosoms. ' **Ah... These are nice... Now I see why dad loves mom so much...** ' He thought happily to himself, only to be pulled away by a now irate Kokoa, who immediately hugged Boruto close to her.

Boruto hadn't been able to properly get his footing, so he had been dragged down to her bosom level also. A trickle of blood left his nose, as his idea of perfect breasts were now so close to him. Kokoa wasn't small like Mizore, or the little witch (can't remember her name) she wasn't as big as Kurumu or her sister. She fit perfectly in between, nice c-cup sized breasts that were perky. "So this is what heaven's like..." He muttered to himself, as an oblivious Kokoa was currently arguing with the woman she called a big breasted cow.

Something about how she was trying to seduce all men with her overly sized fun bags, not that Boruto was complaining.

 **Well sorry for the sort of cliffhanger here, but I am going to end it on a happy, pervy note, so I can catch some zzz's. I hope you guys enjoyed, I really had fun writing this chapter, it was a blast to write, so I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. Anyway, for the jutsu's and references I threw in there, check the A/N immediately following this little rant.**

 **Authors Notes:**

 **[1] Matatabi-chan: She is how I am worming Boruto's way into the youkai academy, he will be accepted as youkai, because in this realm, jutsu's are unheard of, so they chalk it up to him being a youkai of some sort.**

 **[2] I am using the popular myth that vampires sense of taste's are deadened to anything that is not blood itself. As Kokoa has always been a vampire since birth, she has never tasted bacon.**

 **[3]** Doton!: Kintsugi!: **Is a jutsu I made up, its a minor e-ranked ninjutsu, it translates to - Earth style: Golden Joinery, mostly used for repairs on earth based buildings.**

 **[4]** **Kōan'iinkai: It is as fans of Rosario Vampire know (at least subbed fans) the hated Public Saftey Committie.**


	3. An eventful Night

_**Guess who's back at it, on another whirlwind adventure?! Yeah, your's truly is back for a spell, though not much to say right now, just enjoy the story kay? Mmkay.**_

 _\- An eventful Night -_

Boruto was laying down in his dorm room, which was directly across from the female dorms, from the second floor there was a flashing light as if in morse code. 'What the? Who's using morse code to me?' Boruto thought to himself as he translated the message. 'Are you up?' Boruto translated as he found his flashlight and sent a message back.

Kokoa sighed in relief as Boruto replied to her message with: 'Yeah, what's up?' before replying herself with: 'Meet me in the courtyard in a minute.' Kokoa returned before turning off her flashlight and starting to change back into her uniform.

Boruto did the same as he left the dorm rooms, stealthing past the dorm security making sure the two dorm's didn't mingle around this time of night. After he managed to stealth past all of the guards, he made it to the courtyard, standing under the cherry tree in the middle. "Kokoa, are you here?" Boruto whispered out as to not bring any undue attention to them.

Kokoa snuck up behind Boruto and clasped her hand over his mouth so he wouldn't be heard if he did exclaim. "Yeah I'm he- Whoa!" Kokoa exclaimed softly as Boruto judo flipped her, holding a punch cocked back as far as he could before he realized who it was.

Boruto relaxed as he picked her up and dusted her off. "Sorry about that, but you don't sneak up on a ninja and expect them not to attack." Boruto whispered apologetically before giving her a sheepish smile.

Kokoa shook her head lightly before her mind registered what he said. "It's fine, I was the one who snuck up on you, though is that your youkai species? Ninja?" Kokoa asked curiously with her head cocked to the side as she looked at him curiously.

Boruto chuckled nervously at this question, he knew it was taboo to discuss your 'race' in the youkai academy but no one really listened to that rule from what he figured. "Yeah, that's it, hey, want to see something cool?" Boruto asked with a grin on his face.

Kokoa's eyebrow's furrowed as she tried to figure out what he was planning, but she had a feeling his happy go lucky attitude was just a ruse, but couldn't see under his mask. "Sure, what did you have in mi-!" Kokoa squeaked out lightly as Boruto picked her up princess style, walking up the tree while still holding her which was causing her to inwardly freak out.

Boruto was just looking forward, or straight up in this case, before long he reached the top of the tree where they stood, looking at the forest at the edge of the dorm's. "My 'race' can do things like this, and much more with ease because of our skills. Hold on tight." Boruto said cryptically, but Kokoa followed his suggestion and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kokoa looked at Boruto with a curious look on her face before her eyes widened as Boruto launched themselves into the air, flying quickly towards the treeline. "Holy crap how are you doing this!?" She lightly exclaimed as her arms tightened around her neck, she could jump pretty high because of her vampire lineage, but this was on a whole other level. Boruto turned around to where his back faced the foliage, landing on a tree branch with the grace of a cat.

Boruto didn't stay there for long as he launched towards another tree branch, and began tree hopping at a high speed, dodging all the branches as he went. "This is something simple for me." He said as his face relaxed into a cool and stoic expression as he stared forward.

Kokoa's heart skipped a beat as she noticed how cool Boruto looked as they flew through the treetops, watching the edge tree's fly by at a rapid speed before they landed in a clearing. Boruto put her down in the middle of the clearing which was at least a mile away from the school, and they had gotten there in mere minutes. "What are you..? You might be able to actually beat the Kōan'iinkai without much problems if you're as strong as I think you are." Kokoa trailed in silent wonder at the hidden power that Boruto may posses.

Boruto had a sheepish grin on his face as he rubbed the back of his head lightly. "Well why would I do that? Aren't they the ones who protect us from the bad guys?" Boruto asked curiously, he was completely unaware of the fact they were the bad guys.

Kokoa's eyes widened in shock as she realized that he didn't know that they were the bad guys and where the reasons her sister had nearly been captured on several occasions. "No, they used to be the good guys, till they let the power go to their head." Kokoa .

Boruto's eyes narrowed at this, his father always worried about things like this, to see if he was truly doing his job as Hokage for the well being of the people or his own idea's. ' **Well the position of Hokage is essentially a dictatorship, so either way is technically right. Up to the leader in charge at the time I guess.** ' Boruto thought to himself before he noticed Kokoa was staring at him as she had asked a question that he entirely missed. "I'm sorry did you say something Kokoa?" Boruto asked curiously, cocking his head to the side with his question.

Kokoa got a tick mark on her forehead as she cocked her fist back to knock some sense into Boruto's head with an overhead punch. "Whoa!" She exclaimed lightly as Boruto diverted her punch as if it was mere child's play but caught her before she fell. As she had all of her movement had been suddenly re-directed, so she had no time to adjust. Causing her to blush profusely as she was in Boruto's arms, which is somewhere that wasn't exactly uncomfortable. As she used him to push herself up to completely standing, she got a to feel his Muscles, which were firm, yet they had some of the toughness that she had only imagined in a body builder. ' **Just who are you Boruto..?** ' Kokoa thought to herself as she looked at Boruto.

Boruto cocked his head to the side curiously at her inquisitive gaze, but since she didn't voice her question he shrugged his shoulder's. ' **I've heard enough about the times my dad asked what was on a females mind, I don't want Kokoa trying to hit me again.** ' Boruto thought with a shiver as he remembered the stories of how his aunt Sakura used to punch his dad. It wasn't nothing that they couldn't handle, but it was on principality that he didn't want to get hit.

The more questions Kokoa answered about this enigma that was Boruto Uzumaki, the more questions she had pop up. So for now she just decided against asking questions, as it just lead to more questions that she couldn't answer. "Well yeah they used to be good guys, but over time, which most of them are supposed to graduate this year. Though most of them through a loophole in their student handbooks. Are staying longer to flex their political muscles I guess..." Kokoa trailed lightly as she knew all too well in the short time that she had been here how cruel the Kōan'iinkai could be when she had been sparring with her sister. They had intervened, even though they were outside school grounds, they slapped Moka into a tree. Moka begged Kokoa not to tell any of their friends about this little altercation, but it infuriated her to no end.

Boruto noticed Kokoa's hair rising in anger like a certain red hot habanero, so he stepped back warily. As from the stories he had heard about his grandma and grandpa, women whose hair could defy gravity like this. Tended to have a hidden level of violence that even men classes ahead of them in terms of combat skill would lose to. "Kokoa, you ok?" Boruto warily asked, raising his hands up defensively as Kokoa seemed to only get further enraged.

Kokoa a few moment's later, after Boruto's words actually registered in her brain that she wasn't alone, her anger was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. "Oh... Yeah... It's just..." Kokoa started as she opened and closed her mouth as she thought about if it was ok to tell him. ' **What could it hurt? I mean it's not actually like he know's Tsukune or his friends right?** ' She inwardly battled as she thought about it. She had to get it off her chest, otherwise it felt like she was going to destroy something. "It's just I've felt their wrath personally, me and my sister were sparring well away from the campus. I guess cause they felt me and my sister's youkai, though I can't blame them, my youkai is pretty massive." Kokoa postured, crossing her arms under her budding bosom's, turning to the side. After a moment or so, Kokoa cocked open an eye, looking at Boruto to see if he was even a little affected by her posturing. Though he wasn't, so she tried to save face by smoothly changing the subject but Boruto was smarter than his father.

Boruto noted she liked to posture even though he was clearly stronger than her, albeit she might not actually be trying, but there's some merit to that thought. Though he had to resist the urge to chuckle at her cute attempt to impress him. ' **Wait did I just think she was cute? Ah crap... It's just like dad said... The men of our family typically go after Tsundere's!** ' Boruto thought frantically as he messed up his hair rapidly with a distressed look on his face, bending over at the waist a bit. Then it occurred to him that the cause of his thoughts was still standing right there in front of him. His complexion went as pale as a sheet as a dreadful expression was donned on his face. As he looked to Kokoa, but she held unreadable expression on her face.

Kokoa was silent, as she didn't know exactly what to do given what she had just seen, but she felt laughter bubbling up in her chest that threatened to burst forward. Though she couldn't let see the laugh that she hated and called horrendous. "You should have seen the look on your face! Whatever you were thinking for that moment, think it again! That face was hilarious!" Kokoa exclaimed lightly, clutching her stomach with one hand, and pointed at him with the other as the laughter she was trying to hold back burst forward all at once.

Boruto stood straight as at first he blushed with embarrassment as he had shown her a bad side of himself. Though as the moment of embarrassment passed over him, he listened to Kokoa's laugh, it came out to him as a melodic sound that showed how she truly felt. No posturing, no pride, no vampire prejudice, just the innocent sound of her laughter filled him. "You have a beautiful laugh." Boruto absentmindedly commented, causing Kokoa to suddenly stop laughing at Boruto as she registered what Boruto had just said as she donned a shocked expression.

Never in her life had she had someone comment on her, much less it being about her laugh so she didn't know how to react. Never before had she had that kind of verbal affirmation that she had so desperately wanted. ' **He cannot know ever that, that his comment actually had affected me and made me feel happy.** ' Though she couldn't see the light blush on her face, along with a small smile, told Boruto everything he needed to know and more. "What did you just say Boruto?" She asked in a bit of a small tone to her voice, mentally cringing lightly as another sign she had been positively been affected by his comment, even if he didn't mean it.

Boruto cocked his head to the side curiously at her question as it dawned on him what he had just said. Though as he looked onto her small, and vulnerable face, he couldn't deny her this one guilty pleasure. "You have a beautiful smile." Boruto said with a small smile of his own as Kokoa's blush deepened a bit as he repeated what he had said a mere few moments before. For the life of him, Boruto couldn't think of a good reason as to why that Kokoa was reacting this way. To him it seemed like a pretty simple comment, and he knew to a female it was a compliment, but in ways he could be just as dense as his father when it came to the heart.

Kokoa had to take a few moments to gather herself, as she had already let Boruto see more of her unguarded side than she had ever planned before. Though she schooled her expression back to the normal cocky smirk that she usually sported. "Oh is that so? It's to be expected of someone of the S-class youkai such as the vampire!" She boasted with her self imposed superiority. Poking out her chest with a haughty look on her face as Boruto sweatdropped at her comments about her superiority, when she noticed this didn't affect him. She returned to her normal expression as she looked at Boruto with a curious look on her face.

Boruto returned his incredulous expression at her antic back to his neutral expression as she looked at him quizzically. "That posturing usually get's more fanfare doesn't it huh?" Boruto asked curiously, causing Kokoa's head to nod in expectation. "Well I'm the son of what's the equivalent of your..." Boruto trailed lightly as he tried to remember the word that Naruto had used to associate his position with Kokoa's realm's equivalent of it.

 **Flashback no Jutsu! Hajime!**

Naruto sat behind his desk, his fingers steepled under his nose as he looked at his son who was standing before him. "Boruto..." Naruto trailed with a serious expression on his face as Boruto finally looked at him with a look which was a mixture of a fair few looks. One of them was shame, the other was anger which Naruto knew why both of them were for.

Boruto inside was stewing about the man who was sitting in front of him, he knew he was the Hokage and was protecting them. Though he just wanted his father back, he was hardly ever there, and Boruto's birthday had just passed. So he was especially miffed at that, he was ashamed that he didn't outrun the anbu longer than his father had in the past. He wanted to surpass Naruto in every single way possible. "Yes Hokage-sama?" Boruto trailed with an empty tone to his voice, he was still respectful, and as much as he knew it would hurt his dad. He was too respectful to just call him by his actual name, it took a lot for him not to do so.

Naruto didn't outwardly let any sign that he was affected by the serious lack of affection in Boruto's tone, though he couldn't exactly blame him. "You've been brought here under the charge of attempted destruction of the Hokage monument. These are some serious allegations, how do you plead Boruto?" Naruto asked seriously, resigning himself to his professionalism as the Hokage as he had to be objective in this situation even if it was his son.

Boruto's eyes narrowed at Naruto, as if challenging his father to try and refute his next statement. "Guilty, but father! Listen to my reason why!" Boruto exclaimed, Naruto's eyes narrowed as well at this, as there next to no reason why it would be a sane idea to attempt to destroy the hokage monument. "I tried to destroy it, because you've been so distant recently, not only to me and Himawari, but to mom too! She's been crying herself last night dad! Crying! From what you've told me, no matter what in her life she hadn't cried to your knowledge! Not even when you got married!" Boruto passionately exclaimed at Naruto, tears in his eyes as he slammed his fistst on the desk, causing it to crack a bit under the strength of the Sanbi Jinchuuriki who was very distressed at this moment because of his father.

Naruto's gaze relaxed a bit as his son went on, and he felt his anbu detail ready to detain his son if he should try anything, but Naruto held up a hand to stop them. "Boruto... I'm sorry, I've been a lot more recently, but I promise once I'm done with signing this deal, I'll spend more time with you guys..." Naruto trailed lightly, Boruto searching his eyes for any sign of deceit, but as usual there wasn't which caused Boruto to relax and take a step back.

Boruto sighed a bit and sat down before he noticed an underlying tone to his father's voice, causing him to sit back up with a curious look on his face. "There was a 'but' at the end of that sentence. I could hear it in your voice." Boruto accused of his father, hoping that it wasn't something that would affect the family's time together. While he was right about it, he was only partially right as father's gaze hardened. To a level that he had never seen before on his dad, like he was about to say something that hurt him as badly as it would hurt Boruto.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose as he massaged away a headache that he could feel coming along. "Boruto Uzumaki, for your crimes against Konoha of intentional, I banish you from Konoha for four years. To the Youkai academy, where you shall remain until you graduate or I deem you're not a threat to the village." Naruto said with a tone that was even, but if you were someone close to him you could tell his voice was filled with lots of emotion. Self loathing, anger at his inability as a father, and just his general neglect of his family.

Boruto ground his teeth in anger at his father, as he knew that he didn't want to do this, but if he didn't then it would undermine his ability as the Hokage. It wouldn't do for the ninja's around him to doubt him. Otherwise there maybe a vote of non-confidence that was just about the only thing that could remove him forcefully from power. "Dad! Don't do this! I'm your son! There has to be something else you can do!" Boruto exclaimed as his tears now began to flow freely at this, now he wasn't going to be able to see his friends or family for a long time.

Even though this was a dictatorship essentially, there were still some hint's of a democracy laced in between the folds. Though Naruto's hands were essentially tied at this point because of Boruto's continuous actions, the village had labeled him a menace. "I'm sorry my son... But my hands are tied in this matter. I can only give you a few day's to teach you about where you're going, and get your matters in order. Though that is it." Naruto said, as he allowed his tone to sound tired, defeated, and allowing his age to truly show now on his face.

Boruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, a man who had literally defeated god's at the age of 13, couldn't help his son out right now? Though he subconsciously understood why his father's hands were tied. "Fine, I Boruto Uzumaki accept these charges and punishment, and formally resign from the shinobi forces of Konohagakure no Sato until my exile is over." Boruto said through strained teeth, like his father he had struggled to graduate. Even as the two tailed Jinchuuriki, he still had a surplus of chakra. Making it near impossible to pass, so when he finally did, he was extremely happy, feeling like he had actually earned the headband.

Naruto watched as the headband fell gracelessly onto his desk, another ninja who had seen this would have taken it as a sign of disrespect, but they knew how much that meant to Boruto. "Now that those matters are settled, we shall begin learning." Naruto said with a faint smile, it was a well understood joke between the males of the Uzumaki clan. They hated to learn as for some reason the information didn't stick unless it had something to match with.

Boruto let out a small smile and chuckled lightly at this before nodding, sitting up straight as the book was turned around and placed in front of him. He would never openly admit it, but he was enjoying the time he was spending with his father, even if it was stuck reading boring books. His father was making things easier for him, by associating things in the other world with things he already knew about. The most important term he learned that day was 'Prime minister' which he had associated with his own position of Hokage, so it stuck out the most to him.

 **Flashback no Jutsu! Kai!**

Boruto suddenly remembered what the word was as you could almost see the lightbulb that went on suddenly above his head. "Your prime minister?" Boruto asked curiously, the word sounded weird coming off of his tongue, but it was the word that came to him first when thinking about it. As he looked upon Kokoa as she slowly realized what he was talking about, she got a surprised look on her face and started pointing an accusatory finger at him.

Kokoa couldn't believe she was associates with someone so powerful and well known, but until today how had she not heard of him. Her father had drilled into her head of all the most prominent figures and their children in the youkai world. "Ok, nice going trying to freak me out like that! Though I am not easily lied to, as I am a princess in the world of the vampires, so I know of all the prominent members and their children!" Kokoa exclaimed lightly causing Boruto to looked slightly irked that Kokoa didn't believe him even a slight bit.

Boruto thought of a way he could convince Kokoa that he wasn't lying and he was an important figure in his world. It didn't really matter to him if she believed him or not, but something told him there was a satisfying look on Kokoa's face when she was proven wrong. "Oh yeah? Don't believe me is that right?" Boruto asked curiously as he gained the Uzumaki clan's trademark foxish smirk of confidence on his face to see Kokoa nod at his question.

Kokoa was racking her brain as she tried to figure out who or what family he could be from, but there's nothing that came to her mind as she did. "Yeah, I don't know who you are, maybe if I knew your last name, but that wouldn't help much." She said as she gained a thoughtful look on her face before Boruto gained a devious smirk on his face like he was about to prank Kokoa.

Suddenly **Boruto was enveloped in a cloak of white with accents of blue fire from head to toe.** [1] Along two blue tomeo's on him, one on the front, one on the back on his neck and spine. Across his shoulders all the way down to his hand's ending in circles on the top of his hands were blue thick lines. As he wrapped his arms around Kokoa, causing her to yelp in surprise. Breaking her from her thoughts as the flame covered them fully. With a rush of air, just as fast as the cloak had appeared it was gone. No longer was she surrounded by the dense forests that she had associated with the Youkai academy, she couldn't recognize anything.

Kokoa was stunned how they had moved such a great distance in a short amount of time, she had been just about all over Japan. So it was safe to say that they weren't in Japan anymore, so she turned around, taking in the area around her. The first thing that popped into her field of view was the sprawling city with a few tall buildings, taller than the rest dotting the city. It stretched on as far as the eye could see, but seemed to be more rustic than she was used to. Though in the distance thanks to her enhanced sight and night vision, could see many people running across the roofs of buildings like Boruto had done to tree's earlier. ' **Speaking of that blundering buffoon!** ' She thought to herself in annoyance as she whirled around the main focal point of her ire and glared at Boruto who just raised a curious eyebrow.

Boruto shrugged a bit as his cloak disappeared with a flourish, it was then Kokoa realized that it had left her warm and fuzzy as the cold night air chilled her. "Here's my what you would call... Kingdom? I guess, I am essentially a prince of the powerful man who works in that building over there..." Boruto trailed a bit sadly as he pointed at a far off building. He was just outside of the barrier range on a nearby mountain range. It was a smaller building but it stood out amongst the rest, as it had a circular roof compared to the square building's around it.

Kokoa couldn't believe that they had literally gone to another country as she looked at Boruto with wild eyes as her mind tried to wrap around what had just happened. Though before she could take anymore of this information overload in. In a flash of white and blue flames, they were back in the same spot that they had left in the youkai academy forest. "Huh!? Wha-!? Why?! Where!?" Kokoa intelligently blurted out as all that information came crashing down back into her head as she glared at Boruto for suddenly showing her that without any warning.

Boruto let out a sigh as he knew she had a million and one questions as to what just happened, so he first described the situation that lead to his enrollment here. As he went on flashes of surprise, and anger crossed across her over face as he recounted his story. "Before you say anything, I completely understand that he's busy. Though that doesn't make it hurt any less to not to have him around all the time..." Boruto trailed as he let the pain he was feeling cross his face for a short moment, but it showed Kokoa everything she needed to know.

Kokoa was not longer angry at Boruto but at his father for not showing Boruto the affection that a child deserved. Regardless of how busy they were, parents should always play with their kids, to remind them that they do care. "What the heck?! That's no excuse! My father is literally the ruler of this dimension, but he still makes time for most of his children..!" Kokoa exclaimed, she was irate now, but she got a bit quiet at the last part of her statement. As she was also the black sheep of her family, or that's how it seemed, because nothing she did was good enough for her father. Though at least unlike Boruto, her father was in her life and interacted with her, occasionally showing her the occasional bit of affection, which usually was a small smile

Boruto was now getting irate himself as he realized that one of his friends was in essentially the same boat as he was but her situation was slightly better. "What the heck!? Your father was a complete asshat too!? Though sounds like he at least aknowledged you existed as if you were their child instead of just any other person." Boruto couldn't help but realize that they had father problems, so he was curious as to what else he could learn about the readhead. "I know this is random, but can I be your friend Kokoa?" Boruto asked curiously, watching Kokoa put the brakes on her rant to pay attention to the boy who had just asked her a question.

Kokoa's expression was unreadable as she she processed what he had just said for a moment, then she looked at him like he was an idiot. "What are you talking about idiot? I thought we were already friends! I mean hell! Only my sister know's about my father problems, oh and by the way... If you tell anyone about that, I'll kill you..." She trailed icily causing Boruto to sweatdrop at this, that moment that his eyes were closed, she attacked him with an open palm.

Matabi cocked an eye open as she sensed the incoming attack but could sense that it was merely Kokoa. " _ **Kit, she's about to hit you, but allow this one to happen, she doesn't seem to be putting much force behind it.**_ " Matabi said with a bored yawn between their shared link before laying her head back down on her paws and closing her heterochromatic eyes. **[2]**

Boruto's fighting instincts kicked in to deflect the attack, but he reeled in his reflexe's and allowed the swat to land, and it lightly tapped his cheek. "What was that for?" Boruto asked slightly annoyed though he had to admit. The feeling of her soft and supple hand on his cheek was very welcome, so he didn't make a move to remove her hand much to her shock.

Kokoa looked amazed, like she had just broken one of the unbreakable law's of physics or something amazing like that. "So you can be struck! Oh my god! As much as you have easily disarmed or redirected my previous attempt's to touch you I thought you were some ungodly dodging machine!" Kokoa exclaimed with a slightly childish look on her face like she had just accomplished some monumental task that no one had before in the history of Boruto's life.

Boruto face faulted as Kokoa finally calmed down from her burst of excitement at her accomplishment. "No I'm not you're just slow." Boruto admitted honestly, he could tell there was alot of power behind those thin limbs of Kokoa's, but she was simply too slow to hit him. Though he hit a button that should never be hit if you wanted to remain male for long.

Kokoa's hair began to cover her eyes with a black shadow as her shoulders began to shake with anger at his seemingly innocent observation. "How dare you call me slow because I'm fat!? I'll kill you, come here you little twerp!" She exclaimed as she chased after Boruto after Boruto began running as every nerve in him. Screamed at him to run as fast as he could, Matabi pushing as much chakra as he could handle into his limbs to run away from her.

Boruto looked back with a scared look on his face, he had never been this scared since the last time his father had played dodgudama. **[3]** "What did I do Kokoa!?" Boruto exclaimed as he blipped in and out of existence in white flashes from tree branch to tree branch. Dodging giant rocks that Kokoa seemed to pull out of seemingly nowhere, narrowly missing him.

Kokoa couldn't hear him, she was angrily raving about blonde idiot's and comments about weight as she hefted large boulders and kicked them at Boruto. "Stand still so I can maim the heck out of you you little runt!" She exclaimed as his dodging seemed to just aggrevate her even more as her eyes went pure white with anger at his actions. Until finally lucky boulder finally clocked Boruto in the back of the head, causing him to lose his balance and plummet hundreds of feet towards the ground as he started losing consciousness as the ground rushed closer.

Boruto could feel his consciousness leaving him as the ground rushed towards him, with the last remnant's of his consciousness started to leave. He reached in his back pouch for a makeshift grappeling hook which consisted of several feet of ninja wire and a kunai. ' **Come on muscle memory!** ' Boruto thought frantically as he tossed his grappling hook, the kunai sinking into the tree branch, but as it went taunt. The kunai pulled itself out under the force, causing him to resume his highspeed tumble with a little less speed than he had moments ago. ' **Well it's been nice knowing you Matabi...** ' Boruto trailed as he lost consciousness, the last thing he heard was the sound of someone screaming in fright along with Matabi screaming his name.

 _ **Boruto!**_

Boruto!

 **Hours later...**

Boruto groaned as a ray of light hit his eye's, waving his hand to try and get the annoyance to go away much to his dismay, but it didn't. ' **Wait!** ' Boruto thought frantically to himself, as the last thing he remembered was tumbling to his death. His eyes snapping open, he took in the sight of the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his opinion as his vision focused.

Above him was the sight of a sleeping Kokoa, her head leaned against the tree, and good thing that he couldn't see her whole face. As she was a drooling a bit, wouldn't do good for the whole 'beautiful' vibe she was giving off. Though the light was coming through her hair, giving her that mythical 'halo' effect in her hair as she slept without seemingly a care in the world.

Boruto felt something soft yet oddly pretty firm under his head and it didn't take a genius to realize that he was currently using Kokoa's lap as a pillow it seemed. ' **Oh crap! Kokoa would kill me if she realizes I'm awake and still using her lap as a pillow!** ' Boruto thought frantically, but he felt a hand come to a rest on his chest, the other hand went to the owners face. As Kokoa rubbed the sleep from her eyes, Boruto stayed still as to not draw attention to him, as he tried to think of a way to explain why he was still laying in her lap.

Kokoa looked around for a few moment's after she realized she wasn't in her bed, then realized she had a weight in her lap, so she looked down to see Boruto. Her vision focused as she remembered the event's that happened just last night. Raising her hand in what looked like she was going to hit Boruto. "You idiot... You scared me last night... I thought I was going to lose my first real friend in some cruel joke life played on me..." Kokoa trailed as she was hit with a wave of sadness, instead of a fist hitting his face, all Boruto felt was the soft and salty tears that fell.

Boruto raised his hand to his cheek a bit disbeleivingly as he felt the tears from a woman that he believed to only be capable of violence and pride until a moment ago. "It's ok, I'm a lot more hardheaded than I look." Boruto said, giving her one of the uzumaki clan's trademark foxish grins that made Kokoa's heart skip a beat at how heartwarming the grin was to her. "Though the last thing I remember is plummeting to my death. How am I alive?" Boruto asked quizically, he wasn't complaining about being alive, but something's just didn't add up as far as it went.

Kokoa steeled herself before she was about to tell him how she saved his life, wiping the tears from her face with aid of Boruto's surprisingly rather caloused hands. Like he had been working with heavy tool's from a young age. "Well I jumped as high as I could to catch you, which I did obviously..." She trailed with a soft and short giggle, causing Boruto to chuckle a bit and nod, a signal for Kokoa to continue her story. "Well on the way down, we were coming in a lot faster than I thought we would be. So I kind of landed wrong, and now my ankles twisted..." Kokoa trailed in embarrasment, she had done thousands of landing's from those heights. Although she had never done them with someone that weighed more than her in her arms.

Boruto nodded at this as he slowly sat up, figuring it was the ankle she wasn't sitting on, he inspected it, it was slightly swollen and purple. A sure sign that it was badly sprained, but it at least it wasn't broken. "Alright, as a thank you for saving my life, I'll wrap your ankle ok?" Boruto asked, earning him a nod from Kokoa, even though vampires healed fast. It was still the gesture that was sweet as he began to wrap her ankle up in the guaze from his other pouch. "Ok, now that is done, why don't we head back to the campus?" Boruto asked as he stood up, extending a hand to Kokoa with a light smile on his face, causing Kokoa to blush a bit at his true smile.

Kokoa took his hand as she tried to stand up, but when she put any weight on her right ankle, it sent a sharp pain through her leg. So sucking up her pride, she looked at Boruto with pleading eyes, quickly he caught on what she meant. "Thank you, I wouldn't do this otheriwse you! Hey!" Kokoa lightly exclaimed as all of a sudden she was on the strong and sturdy back of Boruto. "For such an immature guy, you have quite the manly back." Kokoa half joked lightly slapping Boruto's shoulder as retribution for suddenly picking her up without any warming. Wrapping her arms around Boruto's neck before Boruto activated his bijuu cloak to teleport.

Boruto locked in on his remnant chakra signature back at the highschool, but he felt Kokoa tighten her grip around him at this action. "You want to travel through the tree's like last night huh?" Boruto asked with a light chuckle, catching her unspoken message quickly with a silent nod, bounded between two nearby tree's until he got to the lowest hanging branch. "Hold on tight, because there's only one speed on this train! My speed!" Boruto exclaimed lightly, and as soon as Kokoa had wrapped her arms tightly around Boruto, he took off through the tree's.

Kokoa had to admit, this was the way to travel, it was so much more quick and efficient than just running along the ground like she had for years. ' **Wow... So this is how Boruto see's the world? No wonder he has so much energy, you have to be a ball of energy to keep track of anything at these speeds and make sense of it.** ' Kokoa thought absentmindedly to herself as she enjoyed the smooth ride. Leaning her head down againt Boruto's shoulder's as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm and safe aura that Boruto subconsiously gave off.

Boruto looked back at Kokoa for a moment as a soft smile crossed his face at the cute site he saw on his back. As he lept through the tree's, Kokoa had fallen back asleep on his back. So turning his gaze back to the tree line, he hopped a little more slowly so she could enjoy her nap.

 _ **Author-san's Notes:**_

 _ **Sorry for such a late upload, but as I said, I'm going to try and not give myself constraint's of time. As I am a procrastinator, and I know giving myself time constraint's will just make that act up. I will just upload when I can. Though I hope you guys enjoy, don't forget to review! Please review on an account so I can get back to you, I try to get back to everyone! Anyway Ja Ne mina!**_

 _ **Translations (And elaborations):**_

 _ **Boruto was enveloped in a cloak of white with accents of blue fire from head to toe:**_ Imagine Naruto's SOSP Bijuu cloak but white with blue accent's and only two tomeo's around his neck.

 _ **Heterochromatic eyes:**_ A genetic mutaion that causes one of the eyes to be a different color than natural to the person born with the mutation.

 _ **Dodgudama:**_ Dodgeball with a bijuu dama as the ball ( ** _Sounds like a ball... Get it? No one? Ok I'll get out..._** )


End file.
